


Team bears

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Battery Lovers [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Mihashi-san learns how to sew better with Hamada's help, and one thing leads to another





	Team bears

_'Excuse me, Mihashi-san. Um... I want to make sure that Mihashi doesn't always overwork himself, but I have a feeling he sometimes practice pitching when he comes home. Ah! That's okay sometimes, I guess... But if you think it's also becoming too much, can you distract him?'_

That's what young Abe had told her a day before when they came over to watch a video of their opponents for a practice match. Naoe was so happy that her son finally had a team that looks after him, that were actually his friends as well. She isn't oblivious, not completely. She knew Ren's old team in Mihoshi didn't get along well with him, her son didn't like talking about practices or their matches when he still went to Mihoshi. Not to mention, he studied so hard for the first time with purpose to enroll into another school far from Gunma. She may not know the details in length, she didn't want to bring about bad memories or feelings by asking him, and just decided to support him the best she can. 

In any case, that didn't mean she thought what Abe-kun asked was going to be easy. If she knew her son, it was nearly impossible to get him to not go out to his pitching target whenever he was in the mood to. Right now, Ren was only staying indoors because Ruri came over once more to watch their practice match today but she'll be gone by morning. Certainly, Naoe couldn't expect to ask Ruri to come over every week or so just for that. She still had her own school life to think of, after all.

"Ren-Ren! Watch with me." Ruri scowled, pointing at the TV and tugging his arm. "you can pitch anytime, but we don't get to hang out as much anymore so come on!"

Ren slouched back, "H-hai..."

Naoe chuckles, thinking that Ruri could've made it easy on Ren if they watched a different Anime. But while it had some action scenes, Cardcaptor Sakura was definitely produced mostly for female audiences.

"Ugh, Yamazaki-kun is so stupid." Ruri pouts, yelling at the TV. "she's clearly giving it to you cause she likes you, idiot!"

Ren blinks, watching the television. "Kuma-san... like...?"

"Uh-huh," Ruri nods, "you give it to someone, name it after you, and they'll be linked to you forever!"

Ren looks suddenly thoughtful.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Eto... Mihashi..." Sakaeguchi scratches the side of his chin, feeling awkward. "Why do you have bears?"

Mihashi came in to morning practice on Monday, bringing out three bears. "For... for the t-team!" He handed the one each to Tajima and Sakaeguchi. "eto... Kaa-san helped..."

"Suge~! It has a jersey and it's my number!" Tajima raises his up all Lion King like, "Arigato!"

Sakaeguchi was still mostly confused. "Uh... Thanks? But why?"

Shinooka steps up, a bit envious because the bears look pretty well-made. "It's like in that Anime that plays over the weekend, the one about the magical girl. Um, it one episode at Saturday a friend of hers gave to the guy she liked."

Sakaeguchi flinched, shuddering a bit. "NANI?!"

"Cool!" Tajima grins, tossing an arm over Mihashi. "like you too, Mihashi!"

_Wait a second Tajima, you're not that stupid, right? Right?_

"Calm down, Sakaeguchi." Izumi spoke up, "I can practically read your mind with that expression. I don't think Mihashi means it like that. He said they're team bears." _Although... one would still wonder why he would go through the trouble anyway... Boys don't normally do this, after all..._

Mihashi nodded frantically.

"Hmm... demo... there are only three bears. There are more members in the team." Tajima points out.

Mihashi deflates a bit, "Didn't... have... time to make... all yet." he says.

Everyone stared at their ace, feeling a wave of mix emotions. _YET?_

"Oi, oi, if you're here already, why aren't you dressed for practice yet?" Hanai comes in with some others, "Momoe-san will be here any minute. Eto?" He just noticed the bears, and the odd expressions on Sakaeguchi and Izumi's faces. Tajima still looks like Tajima though, but that can mean anything. "what's going on?"

Izumi turned to their captain, "Er, Mihashi made team bears?"

_Sounded like a question..._ Hanai raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Hanai-kun! Captain..." Mihashi goes through his bag and brings out another bear, with a jersey that had Hanai's number this time with a tiny Nishiura flag. "For now, only these three... But... will make for everyone.!"

Hanai blinks, looking at the bear in his hand. "Huh... like in that featured episode of that Anime?"

"You watch Shoujo Animes, Hanai?!"

Hanai jumped, blushing. "N-no! It's... My sisters do! They make me watch with them!" he yells at Mizutani.

"Ahh... Hanai sure is close with his family."

"No, I'm not!"

"MIHASHI!?" Abe's voice suddenly rings in, and he stomps over. "why do you have band aids around your fingers?!"

Mihashi yelped, stuttering even more than before. And suddenly, everything is back to normal.


End file.
